Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be nonzero real numbers such that $a + b + c = 0.$  Simplify
\[\frac{1}{b^2 + c^2 - a^2} + \frac{1}{a^2 + c^2 - b^2} + \frac{1}{a^2 + b^2 - c^2}.\]
Solution: From the equation $a + b + c = 0,$ $a = -b - c,$ so
\[\frac{1}{b^2 + c^2 - a^2} = \frac{1}{b^2 + c^2 - (b + c)^2} = \frac{1}{-2bc} = -\frac{1}{2bc}.\]Similarly,
\[\frac{1}{a^2 + c^2 - b^2} = -\frac{1}{2ac} \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{1}{a^2 + b^2 - c^2} = -\frac{1}{2ab},\]so
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{b^2 + c^2 - a^2} + \frac{1}{a^2 + c^2 - b^2} + \frac{1}{a^2 + b^2 - c^2} &= -\frac{1}{2bc} - \frac{1}{2ac} - \frac{1}{2ab} \\
&= -\frac{a + b + c}{2abc} = \boxed{0}.
\end{align*}